Playing with Hades
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Respondiendo al reto de destr. Undertaker, está enamorado de Triple H y no sabe como decirle lo que siente. Tras una serie de desgracias y otras situaciones, logrará "decirselo". Espero que os haya gustado. Dedicado a destr sobretodo, y a todas .
1. Chapter 1

Se lo dedico a Aída, porque fue ella quien me propuso el reto, espero que te guste.

A MiiR que me ayudó en la separación de capítulos y sus cosas. Además me ayudó con el título.

A Patry, que me recomendó que siguiera y por sus esperas ante todo Además me ayudó con el título.

A Aly, por lo mismo, que espera cual pasajero de autobús. Además me ayudó con el título.

A Eli, porque aunque no haya seguido al de los vitamínicos espero que les guste

A Mark Calaway, porque dudo que lea esto y que si lo lee, lo entienda

A Paul Levesque, porque no sé, pero me da la impresión de que si lee esto, se va ha partir el pecho…Otra cosa es que la entienda

Bueno, solo explicar el título: Playing with Hades

Hades es el dios de los infiernos griegos, y ya que Undertaker es "The Deadman"… ¿Lógico? Bueno, por fin, os dejo leer.

Shipper: Undertaker/Triple H

* * *

Mark estaba deprimido, salió de su casa y montó en el Tahoe para dirigirse al aeropuerto. No había podido tener una conversación normal con su ex mujer por teléfono, y al no tener la custodia de sus hijas, le fastidiaba demasiado.

Cogió el vuelo para dirigirse a San Francisco, donde allí sería el próximo show de SmackDown! Aparcó el coche en el gran aparcamiento del aeropuerto, cogió su maleta, la facturó y esperó a embarcarse.

Subió al avión, se quedó mirando al vacío, últimamente su vida amorosa, no es que hubiera sido la mejor de todas, hacía un año que se había divorciado, y, aunque le costaba admitirlo, había sido, porque había empezado a sentir algo por otra persona.

Otro luchador, y eso era lo que le costaba admitir, el nunca se había considerado homosexual, pero al ver a Paul Levesque, sentía lo mismo que sintió por su mujer la primera vez que se vieron. Solía soñar con él, y se sonrojaba un poco cuando estaba a su lado, cuando tan solo le tocaba el hombro para apoyarle o llamarle la atención. Le gustaba esa sensación.

Mark, estaba enamorado, vale, eso no lo iba a negar, pero dudaba de que Paul sintiera algo, por mínimo que fuera, y, aunque se fuera divorciado de Stephanie, seguía siendo demasiado heterosexual, para que Mark se arriesgara a dar el paso.

Subió al avión y siguió embarcado en sus pensamientos, de ellos, lo sacó aquella persona que los ocupaba.

-Hola Mark.-dijo Paul sentándose a su lado

-Hola.-dijo firmemente Mark, desechando sus pensamientos

-¿Cómo estás? Te noto bajo…-preguntó Paul atusándose el bigote

-Bien…Supongo…Sigo teniendo problemas con mi ex mujer.-respondió Mark, solo con él hablaba de eso.

-Vaya… ¿Y eso?-preguntó Paul.- ¿No había sido una separación "acordada"?-preguntó

-Sí, pero es sobre la custodia de mis hijas. Cuando puedo ir a verlas, ella no puede y viceversa, así que… Es como si no tuviera hijas…-comentó Mark y bajó la vista

Paul posó una mano en el hombro y le apretó suavemente.

-Tranquilo, todo se solucionará, a mi me pasaba lo mismo y tras conseguir un buen abogado, mi ex mujer está forzada a darme a Rose, cuando yo pueda verla.-explicó Paul.-Si quieres te lo busco, es buenísimo.

-Gracias.-dijo Mark y sonrió algo más animado

El resto del viaje, lo continuaron charlando sobre cosas varias.

Paul, con su ex mujer, vivía en Connecticut, pero al separarse, no quería vivir en el mismo sitio donde se pudiera encontrar frecuentemente a su suegro, así que se mudó a San Antonio, Texas. Allí, vivía Shawn con su mujer e hijos, y él había sido un gran apoyo. El aeropuerto se encontraba en Houston por eso se encontró a Mark allí, ya que vivía en aquella ciudad, Shawn no iba ya que el no participaba en ese PPV, y decidió quedarse con la familia.

Bajaron del avión y se dirigieron al hotel, donde tuvieron coger una habitación con una sola cama de matrimonio, ya que la selección inglesa y la francesa iban ha jugar un partido allí y estaban ocupadas todas las habitaciones con tan solo una cama.

_"¡Oh! Perfecto. Voy ha dormir, pegado al hombre al que amo."_ Pensó Mark

Paul rió y le dio un golpe en la espalda a Mark, este lo miró y lo vio sonriendo.

-¡Oh venga! ¡Somos amigos! ¡No te voy ha violar!-le dijo Paul riendo

_"Ya me gustaría a mí…" _pensó Mark, y sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de ese pensamiento, y siguió la risa contagiosa de Paul

-Pues venga, vamos suelta la maleta, que nos tenemos que presentar en el pabellón, para ensayar un poco el show, que la hostia que me voy a tener que dar por alcanzar a Chris va ha ser chica…-dijo Paul riendo

Mark asintió y dejando las maletas se presentaron en el pabellón. Marcharon allí y se separaron, Paul habló y ensayó los movimientos con Chris y Mark hizo lo mismo pero con Dalip, era un hombre bastante agradable y muy buena gente, pero al no hablar el mismo idioma, la gente apenas le conocía.

A las ocho, comenzó el show, todo iba como se ensayó, y en cuanto Mark terminó su combate, que era el evento principal, y se marchó al no ver a Paul, supuso que el ya lo había hecho. Entró en la habitación del hotel, y encontró a Paul en la cama, encogido y se le escuchaba llorar.

-Paul… ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Mark preocupado

Se oyó una aspiración fuerte, Paul se secó las lágrimas he intentó contestar con una voz clara.

-Sí…-dijo, sacó la cabeza de debajo del edredón y se sentó al borde del colchón

-Paul, cuéntame que te pasa.-pidió Mark.-Somos amigos, los amigos de cuentan sus problemas e intentan ayudar.

-Es por mi hija….-respondió Paul, y apretó los labios mientras las lágrimas caían.

-¿Por tu hija? ¿Está bien? ¿Rose está bien?-preguntó Mark colocándose frente a Paul

-Sí…Solo es que…Mcmahon quiere hacer una empresa de Wrestling en Australia, para capturar más fans y con ello, más luchadores. Y la directora de la empresa allí, será Stephanie, y se irá a vivir allí. El juez le ha dado permiso y no veré a mi hija.-contó Paul sin levantar la vista

-Pero… ¿Y lo que te dijo el abogado? Eso de que no podía prohibirte el no verla…-contó Mark

Paul rió de una forma amarga.

-Conociendo a Mcmahon, ha comprado al juez y a mi abogado, para conseguir esa custodia.-respondió Paul

Mark no comentó, abrazó a Paul y este respondió al abrazo, necesitaba apoyo de alguien.

-Venga, tranquilo, todo se arreglará-dijo Mark

Paul se apretó al abrazo y cogió aire. Se separó y agachó la cabeza, Mark le cogió de la barbilla y se la levantó, Paul se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes, y sintió un cosquilleo agradable, pero prefirió no darle importancia.

-Venga, dilo "Todo va ha salir bien"-pidió Mark sonriéndole a aquellos ojos miel

Paul no quería decir eso, no estaba seguro de que aquello se solucionara, pero la mirada intensa de Mark y su media sonrisa, consiguió que lo dijera. Mark, intentó convencer a Paul de que salieran a tomar una copa por ahí, pero este no quería, no tenía ánimos para ello, así que ambos se quedaron en la habitación. Mark intentó llamar a su ex mujer, pero no le cogía el teléfono y desistió.

-Ahora tendrías que decirlo tú.-dijo Paul con una sonrisa

-¿Eh?-dijo Mark volviendo a la realidad

-"Todo va ha salir bien"-dijo Paul

Mark rió y Paul sonrió. Tras bajar para comer algo, subieron y se fueron a la cama a dormir, estaban agotados. Mark se puso casi en el borde del colchón, no quería ponerse muy cerca de Paul, porque tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo, podría jugarle una mala pasada.

-Oh vamos, que no te voy a comer.-dijo Paul riendo-Ven más hacia aquí que si no te vas a caer

Mark le hizo caso, pero solo para que no sospechara.

-Bien. Buenas noches.-dijo Paul

-Buenas noches.

Apagaron las luces, y cada uno se centró en sus propios pensamientos para quedarse dormido.

Mark, no podía hacerlo, no podía dejar de pensar en que era Paul quien estaba allí con el. El hombre que deseaba, dormía plácidamente bajo las sábanas y sabía que si se volvía hacía él, podría sentir su respiración en la nuca.

Lo pensó y enseguida ocurrió. Paul se dio la vuelta en sueños, y Mark pudo sentir su respiración en el cuello, un aire caliente que le hacía cosquillas. "The Game" se pegó más a el, Mark estaba nervioso, podía sentir el calor de ese cuerpo a su lado, y le causaba un placer que intentaba rechazar. Mark, mandó a Paul una señal telepática inservible que quería que se alejara de él, como consecuencia, Paul le abrazó.

Mark se quedó inmóvil, bajó una mano e intentó deshacer el abrazo, pero Paul le apretaba fuerte, y le fue imposible hacerlo sin intentar levantarle. Paul inconscientemente le besó el cuello.

Los pelos de la nuca de Mark se erizaron, y un placer recorrió su cuerpo hasta los dedos de los pies.

-Steph…-dijo Paul en sueños

En parte, Mark se desilusionó un poco al oír eso, pues, en el fondo, esperaba oír su nombre.

_"Por dios Mark, eso no va ha ocurrir, así que hazte a la idea"_ pensó Mark

Paul, volvió a besar su cuello, y bajó una mano, acariciando la pierna de Mark, soñando que lo hacía con su ex mujer. Mark suspiró de placer, Paul siguió con las caricias, sin oír aquellos suspiros que daba Mark.

Mark intentaba pensar en todas las cosas del mundo, desde la pobreza hasta en plantar lechugas, pero nada sirvió para que aquellas caricias, le provocaran una erección. Mark al aquél bulto, intentar levantarse inútilmente a través de sus calzoncillos.

Suspiró, pero esta vez un poco avergonzado, aquello ya le había pasado, pero siempre estaba solo cuando le ocurría. Con algo de delicadeza, se deshizo del abrazo de Paul y fue al baño.

Se masturbó para bajar la erección, sin poder evitarlo, se le escapó un gemido de satisfacción. Paul lo escuchó y se levantó, la puerta del baño estaba entornada, y la luz encendida.

-¿Mark?-preguntó Paul, sobresaltando al dueño del nombre.-¿Estás bien?

Mark tosió para hablar con más claridad.

-Eh… Sí estoy bien.-dijo

-Te he oído gemir.-afirmó Paul

-Estoy estreñido.-dijo Mark sin pensar.

Paul rió a carcajadas, y Mark se sonrojó levemente pero prefería que creyera eso a que contarle la verdad de por que estaba allí. Se oyó la cadena y Mark se lavó las manos. Salió del baño mirando el suelo. Se metió en la cama alejándose de un dormido Paul, se logró quedar dormido sin soñar nada raro.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Qué? ¿Pudiste cagar?-le preguntó Paul nada más que Mark abrió los ojos

-¿Eh?-preguntó Mark abriendo los ojos desperezándose, y bostezando

-Que si pudiste cagar….-preguntó Paul riendo y entró en la ducha, había dejado la puerta abierta, pero las cortinas de las duchas corridas, eran dos tíos, no iba ha pasar nada.

Mark recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y se sonrojó.

-Sí, al final sí.-respondió

Paul rió y terminó de ducharse, se envolvió una toalla y salió de ella. Empezó a secarse con otra el pelo, dejándolo enmarañado. Se lavó los dientes, ante la atenta mirada de Mark. Tras eso, se intentó peinar.

-Dime. ¿Te vas ya o vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad?-preguntó Paul para iniciar otra conversación

-Tenía pensado irme ya, a ver si logro ponerme en contacto con mis hijas…-dijo Mark, Paul bajó la mirada, triste.-Esto… Lo siento.-se apresuró ha añadir.

-Todo va ha salir bien-dijo repitiendo las palabras de Mark

-Me alegra oírte decir eso.-dijo Mark, y se levantó para entrar él en la ducha.

Paul asintió, y se secó el pelo con un secador mientras de peinaba. Mirando a través del espejo, como Mark se quitaba la ropa, volviendo a sentir aquel cosquilleo. Una vez Mark se hubo duchado, salió a la habitación a vestirse, donde se encontró a Paul poniéndose una camiseta. Mark, con un poco de pudor, se quitó la toalla para ponerse los calzoncillos.

Paul le miró de reojo, y un pensamiento que jamás esperó le cruzó la mente. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarlo.

-Te espero abajo, voy contigo.-le dijo.- ¿Llamo para reservar los billetes del avión?-preguntó Paul

-Sí, por favor.-respondió Mark

Paul llamó y salió de la habitación mientras continuaba la llamada, Mark terminó de vestirse, recogió la maleta y se dispuso a bajar, necesitaba tomar un café por lo menos. Si no, veía que se iba a quedar dormido.

Se encontró a Paul abajo, y vio que él ya había pedido uno para él y se estaba bebiendo el suyo. Sonrió, aquella faceta que tenía Paul de adelantarse a otra persona haciendo favores, le encantaba.

Bebieron el café en silencio, cuando acabaron Paul recibió una llamada de su abogado y se pusieron a discutir con él a gritos. Mark se mantuvo alejado, aquello no le incumbía. Paul acabó la conversación lanzando el móvil al suelo, las partes de este, salieron cada uno por su lado.

-Estás… ¿bien?-preguntó Mark

Paul le lanzó una mirada de furia, y Mark decidió no seguir con la conversación, recogió los pedazos del móvil de Paul y se fueron al aeropuerto mediando pocas palabras. Llegaron a Houston en pocas horas.

-¿Te llevo a San Antonio en mi coche?-preguntó Mark

-Llegarás a tu casa a las tantas…-dijo Paul

-Da igual, te llevo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.-le dijo Mark, y recogiendo las maletas fue hacia el coche.

Paul dejó que Mark guardara las maletas, y entró en el coche. Mark entró y puso algo de música. Andaban por la carretera cuando sonó una canción, muy propia para ello:

_"I'm on the highway to hell… Highway to hell"_

Paul oyó la canción y la canturreó por lo bajo.

-¿Te gusta AC/DC?-preguntó Mark mirándole a través del retrovisor

Paul asintió.

-Aunque me gusta más Metálica, pero AC/DC tiene muy buenas canciones.-comentó Paul.- ¿A ti te gusta?

-Son mis grupos favoritos.-respondiendo Mark con una sonrisa

_"Encima de guapo, tenemos cosas en común, me encanta" _pensó Mark, meneó la cabeza, debía de olvidarse de ello, jamás conseguiría que Paul estuviera a su lado.

-Ostia, te tengo que pagar el billete de avión.-dijo Mark

-Bah, tranquilo, luego me lo pagas.-dijo Paul

-No hombre, coge la cartera, que con la mala memoria que tengo fijo que no te lo pago.-dijo Mark

-Está bien…-dijo Paul, sabía que Mark era muy cabezota y que no iba a entrar en razón fácilmente

-Pues coge mi cartera

-¿Dónde está?

-En el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

-¿Seguro que no te puedes esperar a que lleguemos?-preguntó Paul, pues, no le hacía gracia meter la mano en ese bolsillo.

-Que no…Que luego se me olvida.-dijo Mark _"Así, de camino, me tocas el culo" _pensó

-Está bien…-murmuró Paul, y apartando la mirada, metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón Mark e intentó sacar la cartera

Mark, estaba disfrutando como un chiquillo enamorado ante eso, sonreía de oreja a oreja, y no se movía para que a Paul, le costara más trabajo sacar la cartera. Al final, la fuerza de Paul venció y acabó sacando la cartera de aquel condenado bolsillo. Mark, puso cara de decepción, el quería más.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?-preguntó Paul-Ni que te hubiera gustado…

Mark se sonrojó y meneó la cabeza.

-No, solo es que…-dijo, no se le ocurría ninguna excusa.-Nada, déjalo.

-Sí…Mejor lo dejo…-dijo cogiendo el dinero.-Ahora la cartera te la dejo aquí, no voy a volver a meter la mano ahí.

En realidad, Paul, no quería volver ha hacer eso, porque aunque se lo estuviera negando a él mismo, le había gustado, y le había hecho gracia que Mark se sonrojara. No quería aventurar que sentía algo por Mark, porque no era verdad, él no podía ser homosexual, ni tan siquiera bisexual, demasiadas mujeres habían pasado por su vida como para plantearse esa posibilidad.

_"Quizás, es por eso por lo que puedas estar enamorándote de Mark" _le dijo su conciencia "_Cállate" _pensó Paul, y dejó de pensar en ese tema.

Llegaron a San Antonio sobre la hora de la comida, y Mark dejó a Paul en su casa, este salió del coche y dejó la puerta abierta.

-Quédate a comer, es la hora propia y así te lo pago por haberme traído.-le propuso

-Bueno…-le dijo Mark saliendo del coche.-Espero que cocines bien.

-Tranquilo, tengo grabados todos los programas desde que me divorcié-dijo riendo

-A bueno, entonces me quedo más tranquilo.-cerraron el coche, y Paul abrió la puerta

Mark, pudo ver como un Mercedes rojo, llegaba, y aparcaba detrás de su Tahoe negro. Dentro de ese coche iba Shawn.

-¿No entras?-preguntó Paul a Mark, pues este, se había quedado en la puerta

Mark señaló al exterior, Paul asomó la cabeza y se encontró saliendo de él a su mejor amigo.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?-le preguntó nada más llegar a su lado

-Se dice: hola.-dijo Mark

-Hola.-dijo Shawn.-Dime, donde estabas-dijo dirigiéndose a Paul

-En San Francisco…En el PPV, ¿por?-preguntó Paul

-Estuve llamándote al móvil esta mañana pero no me lo cogías, el show que había para el miércoles se cambió para mañana, y como es en la otra punta del país…-explicó Shawn apresuradamente.

-¿Y por qué siempre soy el último en enterarme de las cosas?-preguntó Paul a nadie en particular

Shawn y Mark se encogieron de hombros, Paul entró y ambos le siguieron.

-¿Y que haces tú aquí?-preguntó Shawn a Mark

-Traje a Paul desde Houston, y me ha invitado a comer.-explicó Mark

Shawn le miró, preguntándose, desde cuando su amigo y él se llevaban así de bien. La casa de Paul, no era de grande como cuando vivía con Stephanie, pero era bastante grande. Paul, invitó también a Shawn a comer y este aceptó, así que llamó a su mujer para comunicárselo.

Mark y Shawn se sentaron en las sillas del comedor, mientras que Paul cocinaba, quería hacerlo solo. Mark de vez en cuando, le miraba, y rió ante la frase que había plasmada en el delantal;

**Silencio, genio cocinando.**

Mark rió, y Shawn le miró extrañado sin comprender, este señalo al delantal y Shawn sonrió. Shawn, se estaba dando cuenta, de que las mayorías de las miradas que dirigía Mark, iban para Paul, para su espalda, su torso, y más discretamente, para su culo. Pero prefirió no decir nada, no eran sus asuntos, además, no se llevaba bien con Mark.

El almuerzo, fue animado con bromas y particularidades de todos. Pero el postre, se truncó, cuando Paul le contó a Shawn el porque, de que no le hubiera cogido al móvil. Paul, estaba triste, no iba a poder volver a ver a su hija a no ser que fuera allí, y solo iban una vez al año a Oceanía, y sabía, que Mcmahon no le daría unas vacaciones para hacerlo, pues le tenía bastante odio desde que se separó de su hija.

-Vamos, tranquilo.-le dijo Mark y dio palmaditas en la espalda.-Recuerda la frase…

-Todo irá bien-repitió Paul, cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente

Mark le apretó el hombro y sonrió.

-Así me gusta.-dijo Mark, y apartó la mano

En parte, Paul se sintió decepcionado por que Mark apartara la mano.

-Bueno, me voy.-dijo Mark, y se levantó

-¿No te vas a tomar un café?-preguntó Paul levantándose también

-No, lo siento, me conviene llegar a casa pronto.-le dijo Mark, aunque en realidad, quería quedarse, también quería intentar hablar con sus hijas, y lo primero era la familia, no los amores imposibles.

-Oh bien, pues…Ya nos veremos ¿no?-dijo Paul

-Sí, ya nos veremos. Adiós.-dijo Mark y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-Adiós.-dijeron Shawn y Paul a la vez, Shawn salió y apartó el coche para que Mark pudiera salir mejor, una vez este se hubo ido volvió a entrar en casa de Paul.

-¿Desde cuando sois tan amigos Mark y tú?-le preguntó a Paul

-¿Estás celoso Shawn?-le dijo Paul sonriendo

Shawn rió y le dio una colleja. Se tomaron el café y luego, Shawn se fue ha su casa, Paul miró la casa, vacía, no le gustaba aquello. Quería compañía, y aunque ignorara la vocecilla de su interior, no le había hecho gracia que Mark se hubiera ido.

Mark fue por la carretera, lento, le hubiera gustado quedarse, pero tenía sus motivos. También quería mantenerse alejado de Paul, intentar de dejar de pensar en él, dejar de querer abrazarle, besarle, hacerle ver el cielo.

Desechó de nuevo ese último pensamiento.

-No Mark.-se dijo.-Eso jamás pasará…-dijo con amargura


	3. Chapter 3

Llegó a casa, y de nuevo, se intentó poner en contacto con su ex mujer, pero nada, le era imposible, no le cogía el teléfono. Vio la tele un rato sin prestarle mucha atención y se fue ha dormir bastante pronto.

Sobre las dos de la madrugada le llamaron. Le informaron, de que su mujer, hacía dos días que había tenido un accidente en Las Vegas, y que debían de entregarle, preventivamente la custodia de una de su hija menor, pues, la mayor y su mujer, habían fallecido en el accidente.

Mark lloró, por su ex mujer, por su hija. Llegó a Nevada destrozado. Allí, fue al hospital a recoger a su hija pequeña, solo se había hecho un chichón en la cabeza, pero los médicos la mantuvieron allí en observación hasta que llegara Mark, no tenía nada confirmaron.

-Papá, ¿por qué tas triste?-le preguntó la niña al verle con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Gracie…Sabes… ¿Sabes que mamá y Chasey están en el cielo?-le dijo entre balbuceos

Gracie asintió, triste. Para tener tres años, era muy lista.

-Pero tranqui papi, Dios tá cuidando de ellas.-afirmó la niña y se abrazó a su padre.

_"Eso espero, eso espero" _pensó Mark y abrazó suavemente a su hija derramando más lágrimas.

Fueron a un hotel, durmió junto a su hija, no quería separarse de ella. Al amanecer, llamó al servicio de habitaciones, para que trajeran el desayuno y luego llamó a Mcmahon, al cual le pidió todos los días libres del mes, hasta el PPV. Este le explicó los motivos y este rápidamente aceptó, Mark le pidió que no le dijera a nadie los motivos por el cual no iba ha estar y este lo juró.

No quería que sintieran lástima por él.

Despertó a su hija, desayunaron y regresaron a Houston. Greacie, correteó feliz por la casa, acordándose de ella. Al día siguiente, fueron los funerales. Se trasladó a Florida, pues los padres de Sara, sabían, que las cenizas de su hija querían reposar en las mejores playas del país. Mark, decidió que su hija, debía de reposar con su madre, así que tiraron las cenizas en el mismo sitio.

Tras comer con sus ex suegros, regresó de nuevo a Houston, ya para quedarse todo el mes.

Disfrutó de su hija, y, aunque el mes de Octubre impidió que salieran mucho, lo hicieron en casa, Mark jugó a juegos que no conocía y que les enseñó su hija. Reía, su hija era un encanto, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y unos grandes ojos verdes, como el padre, era blanca de piel y muy risueña.

--

-Ala… Mira como te has puesto...-dijo Mark riendo, a su hija

Habían estado comiendo spaghettis y ha su hija le había dado por comerlos con las manos y todos había quedado cubierto de tomate.

-Guta.-dijo comiéndoselos y sin dejar de sonreír.

Mark no le pudo regañar, a él también le había hecho gracia aquello. Además, no podía regañar a su hija, ella era demasiado risueña para ello. Tras comer, decidió darse un baño con ella, pues tenían incluso tomate en el pelo.

Llenó la bañera con agua calentita y ambos se metieron en ella, enjabonó a su hija, con cuidado, esta se lavó el pelo, decía que ya era mayor para hacerlo sola. Mark rió y la dejó que lo hiciera sola.

Salieron del baño, y tras secarse y vestirse, llevó a su hija la habitación a que durmiera, allí le contó un cuento y tras dejarla dormida, bajó al salón a ver la tele.

No había perdido el hilo de lo que iba pasando en la empresa, y seguía pendiente del Wrestling, no se perdía ningún programa. Tampoco, había dejado de pensar en Paul, y había dejado claro una cosa, le quería y eso no lo podía evitar, no lo podía evitar.

A mediados del mes, recibió una llamada de Mcmahon.

-¡Ah! Hola Vince, espera un momento.-respondió riendo, hizo un gesto de silencio a su hija y ella asintió feliz y se siguió viendo los dibujos.-Ya. Dime

-Se te oye bien…-comentó.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, no sabía que los dibujos pudieran ser tan absurdos que provocan risa.-comentó entre risas

-Ah. Me alegro de que estés bien.-respondió Mcmahon sonriendo.-Oye, mira te llamo, porque vas ha tener una gran aparición en el próximo PPV. Además, serás la atracción del evento.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Mark interesado

-Es Halloween, y siendo tú el hombre muerto, que menos que estés en tu apogeo. Además, haremos el PPV en Pensilvania.-explicó Mcmahon de carrerilla

-Oh…Que… ¿Bonito?-dijo con una sonrisa, aquello era normal en su jefe

-¿Estás dispuesto a incorporarte ese día? O sea, ¿quieres reincorporarte ya o lo dejamos para más tarde?-preguntó Mcmahon, quería que lo hiciera ya, pero si su luchador no estaba con fuerzas de hacerlo, el no iba a insistir.

-Oh, por supuesto que puedo. ¿Contra quién pelearé?-preguntó Mark.-Y… ¿Preguntaron en la empresa por mi ausencia?

-Aún no sabemos contra quien pelearas, pero lo más seguro es que sea con Glen, y sobre lo otro, si preguntaron, pero no respondí. Te hice caso.-respondió Mcmahon

-Oh, bien, muchas gracias.-dijo Mark

-Pues bien, te espero el 31 en Pensilvania, en el Estadio de Deportes O'ZKN. Te enviaré el guión definitivo de tu pelea dos días antes.-dijo Mcmahon.-Adiós

-Adiós.-dijo Mark, y colgó

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Gracie

-El jefe de papá.-explicó Mark.-Dime, ¿qué ha hecho al final Gooffy?-preguntó interesado

-¡¡Al finá le hizo caso a "Puto"!!-dijo la niña emocionada

-Pluto, se dice Pluto.-dijo Mark riendo

-Pl-uto.-dijo la niña que con dificultad

-Así me gusta -dijo Mark sonriendo.

Como Mcmahon le dijo, recibió el guión del show dos días antes de este, lo leyó y en el decía lo que Mcmahon predijo, lucharía contra Glen, en una pelea que quedaría en tablas, ya que entraría Paul y Shawn ha atacar a ambos, y estos los responderían con tres llaves seguidas; _Big Foot, Chockslam _y _Tombstone. _No le hacía gracia tener que "hacer daño" a Paul, pero gracias a Dios, había recibido tantas veces esos ataques que estaban exentos de cualquier dolor.

El mismo día, por la mañana marchó a Pensilvania, con su hija en sus brazos, no quería dejarla sola, no más. La gente, le veía y le reconocía, y le resultaba extraño sonreírle y hacerle cosquillas a la niña que llevaba en brazos, era por eso por lo que se lo estaba pasando pipa, se reía ha sus adentros de la gente.

Fue al hotel y tras dejar los bártulos allí fue con la maleta que llevaba su traje al estadio. Llegaron al estadio, el primero en recibirlo fue Mcmahon que le estrechó la mano efusivamente.

-Hola Mark, me alegro de verte.-le dijo Mcmahon

-Hola Vince. Gracias, yo me alegro de volver.-le dijo Mark sonriendo

-¡Oh! ¡Y esta es Gracie! ¡Hola!-dijo Mcmahon saludando a la pequeña

-¡Hola!-dijo ella moviendo la mano.- ¿Tú eres el jefe de mi papi?

-Sí, yo soy el jefe de tu papi.-respondió Vince

Mark solo miraba, sonriendo.

-Bien Mark, tu combate será el segundo, así que si eso vete preparando.-informó Mcmahon

Mark asintió y se marchó al camerino que tenía. Sentó a su hija en la silla del camerino, y se puso a mirar los dibujos del gran cuento que le acababa de comprar su padre al venir hacia el estadio. Se quitó la camiseta y los zapatos, se vestiría ya, y así no tendría que ir con las prisas, además, llevaba todo un mes riéndose y tenía que matizar sus facciones de "The Deadman". Llamaron a la puerta, y su hija fue ha abrir, encontrándose en la puerta a Paul.

-¡Hombre! ¡Hola!-le dijo a la pequeña.- ¿Qué haces por aquí pequeña?-preguntó

-Toy con mí papá.-respondió ella señalando a Mark

Paul levantó la vista y se encontró a Mark, que miraba a su hija con ternura.

-¡Hombre! ¡Me alegro de verte Mark!-le dijo, fue hacia él y le abrazó.- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-le preguntó deshaciéndose del abrazo, _"Te he echado de menos" _pensó

-Ocupado, he estado ocupado.-afirmó quitándose los pantalones, no quería contar el motivo real.

-Pues muy ocupado has debido de estar, para ni pasarte por la empresa…-comentó Paul-Dime ¿No tenías otra hija? ¿Dónde está…Chasey?-dijo leyendo el nombre en la parte del cuello.

-Mi hermana tá en el cielo.-respondió la niña, y volvió al cuento

-¿Qué, qué?-preguntó Paul sorprendido

Mark negó con la cabeza, cogió a Paul de la muñeca y lo metió en el baño, sacó la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Gracie, ¿vas a quedarte aquí un momento de mientras que yo hablo con mi amigo Paul?-preguntó a su hija

Ella asintió efusivamente con la cabeza, y Mark cerró la puerta, se sentó en el retrete.

-Dime… ¿A que se refería tu hija con eso?-preguntó Paul preocupado

-¿Te acuerdas que el mes pasado no conseguía localizar a mi mujer?-le hizo recordar Mark, Paul asintió.-Bien…Habían tenido un accidente…Y…Mi ex mujer y Chasey murieron...

Mark puso la cara en las manos, no quería llorar, no quería. Paul reaccionó con lentitud, se puso de rodillas para quedar a su altura, y le abrazó.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía.-le dijo Paul apretando el abrazo

-Tranquilo.-dijo Mark en un balbuceo.-Solo Mcmahon lo sabía.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por qué no lo contó?-preguntó Paul

Mark sentía el aire de Paul en su oreja, y eso le agradaba.

-Yo se lo hice jurar, no quería que la gente sintiera lástima por mí.-dijo Mark

-No sentiríamos lástima por ti, sabes que te apoyaríamos.-afirmó Paul

-Bueno ya… Eso ya no importa.-dijo Mark.-Prométeme que no se lo vas a contar a nadie.

-Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada, sabes que preguntarán.-le dijo Paul y se separó para mirarle a los ojos.

-Ya…Bueno, ¿hoy me toca pegarte no?-dijo Mark, cambiando su expresión a una más amable.

-Es verdad…-recordó Paul, sonriendo ante el cambio de la expresión de Mark.-Are you ready?

-Ever.-dijo Mark riendo

Salieron del baño, y Paul se fue a su camerino a cambiarse, y Mark hizo lo mismo. Paul, en ese mes que no había visto a Mark, lo había echado de menos, mucho, como si su pareja se hubiera ido lejos, pero quería seguir sin aceptar, esas declaraciones de su conciencia, quería seguir sin admitir de que estaba enamorado de Mark. Aquello era imposible, no era homosexual. O eso creía él, su corazón saltó de alegría cuando escuchó por los pasillos que Mark había vuelto, por eso había corrido a verle. Sin duda, seguía estando confuso, y esperaba resolver sus dudas. Aunque aquellas se resolvieran hacia algo que no esperaba.

Mark se maquilló, y esperó a que acabara el primer combate, y esperar en los pasillos para entrar el al ring antes que su "hermano". Al abrir la puerta del camerino, recordó, que no tenía con quien dejar a su hija, en ese momento aparecieron Matt y Adam hablando efusivamente.

-¡Hola chicos!-saludó-¿Cuándo es vuestro combate?

-El último… ¿Por qué?-respondió Adam.-Luchamos uno contra otro.-informó señalando a Matt y a él.

-Os voy ha dejar un pequeño encargo de mientras que yo lucho. ¿Puedo?-preguntó Mark

-Eh… Bueno…-dijo Adam

-Gracias.-dijo Mark, entró en el camerino, y cogió a su hija, que puso en los brazos de Matt.- ¿Podéis quedaros con ella hasta que termine mi combate por favor?-preguntó exasperado

-Eh…Bueno… ¿Y que hacemos?-preguntó Adam, no es que hubiera asistido de padre.

-Dadle esto de comer.-le dijo y le entregó a Edge un potito.-Mételo en el microondas durante 2 minutos. Solo eso, y jugad con ella.

-Oh… Está bien…-dijo Matt, la niña jugaba con su pelo

-Gracie, cariño, papá ahora viene, ¿Te vas a portar como una niña grande y vas a cuidar de Matt y Adam?

-Sí.-contestó la niña

-Bien, pues…Me voy.-dijo Mark "Undertaker, 5 minutos para tu entrada" se escuchó por el pasillo.-Dale un beso a papá.

La niña le hizo caso, y Mark se marchó a la entrada del ring. Matt y Edge se quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud, sabían que Mark era simpático y agradable tras los rings, pero jamás le habían visto comportarse así con su hija.

-¿No tenía dos?-preguntó Edge mirando a la pequeña.-Joder, tiene los mismos ojos que su padre.-dijo mirando a la niña

-¡Jodé e una palabrota!-dijo la niña sorprendida

-Eso Adam, no digas palabrotas-le dijo Matt sonriendo.-Sí… ¿Dónde está tu hermana?-le preguntó Matt a Gracie

-En el cielo.-respondió ella, y estiró los brazos hacia Adam para que la cogiera.

Adam la agarró y miró a Matt para que le respondiera el por que la niña había contestado eso, Matt se encogió de hombros, no tenía ni idea. Le dieron el potito, que la niña se negó a comer, si antes no lo probaban ellos. Estos lo hicieron.

-Anda…Pues está bueno.-dijo Matt saboreando la cucharada de potito que se acababa de tomar

-Será porque es de carne y verduras…-comentó Adam leyendo la etiqueta del bote.

Le dieron el potito a la niña en la cocina, y jugaron con ella.

En el ring, todo iba con tenía que ir, Mark y Glen, buscaban el poder dándose golpes. Llegó el momento de la aparición de DX, y pasó lo preparado. Pero en el momento del _Tombstone _pasó algo, que no estaba preparado. Mark, debió de coger a Paul, con cierto nerviosismo, el tener a Paul agarrado a su cintura, con la cabeza, allá por debajo del ombligo y su culo bajo su barbilla. Paul, también estaba nervioso, jamás se preparó para estar a pocos centímetros del pene del hombre que le provocaba dudas.

Mark he hizo el _Tombstone _y se colocó encima de él sacando la lengua, volviendo a poner su parte más intima en la cara de Paul, que fue rozada por la nariz de este último. Al separarse, Mark estaba un poco sonrojado, y notaba como la sangre le bajaba poco a poco.

"_Coño, me debería de operar la nariz." _Pensó Paul desde el suelo, pero en realidad, aquello le había gustado y mucho.

Mark le hizo una seña a su "hermano" necesitaba irse ya, no quería regodearse de su victoria, puesto que seguramente, estaría en problemas. Glen asintió he hicieron su particular despedida, una vez hubieron entrado donde las cámaras ya no le seguían, Glen alcanzó por el pasillo a Mark.

-¿Por qué nos hemos ido tan pronto? Deberíamos de habernos quedado más rato…-preguntó Glen

-Nada, tengo que marcharme, mi hija está aquí con Matt y Adam. Y necesito ir rápido.-explicó acelerando el paso dirigiéndose a las duchas.

-Ah bueno... ¿Y que hacen tus hijas aquí? ¿Por qué no están con tu mujer?-preguntó Glen siguiéndole a paso rápido

-He dicho mi hija.-respondió Mark.-Sara y Chasey murieron en un accidente de tráfico el pasado mes.-respondió

-Vaya…Lo siento.-dijo Glen-No tenía ni idea

-Nadie lo sabía. ¿Podemos dejar el tema?-dijo Mark

Glen no habló más y Mark lo agradeció llegó a las duchas y se metió en una de ellas lo más rápido que pudo. Su "problema" había ido en aumento y esperó que el agua fría lo solucionara, pues no se veía en aptitud de masturbarse allí.

Al menos, su cuerpo, hizo caso a esa agua, y la erección bajó notablemente al contacto con ella.

-Bendita sea el agua de Pensilvania.-dijo Mark

-¿Me decías a mí?-se oyó decir a Glen

-No, da igual.-dijo Mark

Se terminó de duchar, se vistió y fue en busca de su hija, se la encontró en la cocina. Con Matt y Adam.

-¿Qué tal pequeños? ¿Qué Gracie? ¿Has cuidado de estos dos elementos?-preguntó Mark señalando a Adam y Matt

-Sí, son mu simpáticos.-dijo Greace sonriendo

-Gracias.-dijeron ambos, y se levantaron.

-Nosotros hemos cumplido.-dijo Matt

-Gracias, de verdad, no sabría que podría haber hecho sin vosotros.-dijo Mark

-Tranquilo, puedes contar con nosotros cuando quieras.-dijo Adam.-Oye…No es por importunarte, pero dijo…Que…Dijo que su hermana está en el cielo, ¿es verdad?

A Mark le vino un ameno recuerdo de Chasey que lo sacudió como un latigazo.

-Sí. Pero por favor, no hablemos del tema.-suplicó Mark

-Está bien…Por cierto el potito que nos diste, está bueno.-informó Matt

-¿Os lo habéis comido vosotros?-dijo Mark riendo

-Nos dijo que lo probáramos.-dijo Matt-A mí me gustó, a Adam no sé…

-No, a mi no.-afirmó el riendo

-Bien, pues me voy al hotel a dormir con la enana. Adiós.-dijo Mark y cogió a su hija.-Y de nuevo, gracias.

-Nada hombre.-dijo Matt y se despidió de Mark y la niña al igual que hizo Adam

-Papi, yo no soy nana…-reprochó Gracie

-Es verdad, ¡tú eres una niña muy grande!-dijo Mark

-¡Sí! ¡Muy gande!-dijo Gracie alargando los brazos para que viera su padre todo lo grande que era

-Así, así de grande.-dijo Mark

Fueron al camerino, y sin tan siquiera despedirse de la gente, se fueron al hotel. Fueron ha a la habitación. Se escuchó, como fuera, rompía a llover, había truenos y relámpagos, Gracie estaba asustada, y Mark la abrazó.

-No tienes que tener miedo Gracie…-intentó tranquilizar.- ¡Dios se está peyendo!

Gracie sonrió, pero un rayo retumbó y rompió a llorar. Mark la levantó, la cogió y empezó a mecerla dando vueltas por la habitación, tardó, pero logró que se durmiera, la dejó suavemente sobre la cama y la tapó.

Entonces, llamaron a la puerta. Mark abrió y allí se encontró a Paul, chorreando, no sabía como se las había apañado para parar allí, al salir del estadio, había estado caminando, pensando en si quería algo con Mark, y acabó dándole la razón a sus pensamientos, ni siquiera le importó que lloviera. Entonces, se encontró en la puerta del hotel, dio el nombre de Mark y subió a la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Mark mirándolo de arriba abajo


	4. Chapter 4

-No sé.-respondió, y era verdad.

-Entra, pero en silencio, Gracie se acaba de dormir.-informó Mark y se apartó de la puerta

Paul entró y vio a la niña descansar en la cama. Mark condujo a Paul al cuarto baño, y entornó la puerta.

-Dime, ¿qué haces aquí?-volvió a preguntar Mark

-No lo sé, comencé a andar, empezó a llover y acabé en la puerta del hotel, no me fijaba mucho por donde iba, me dio por dar tu nombre en recepción y subí a tu habitación.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

"_Vale… ¿Y eso por qué?" _se preguntó Mark

-Bien...Quítate esa ropa…Voy a ver si tengo algo mío en la maleta…-dijo Mark y se volvió dejando la puerta entornada, buscó en su maleta y sacó una camiseta y un pantalón del chándal, al entrar de nuevo, provocó que se le cayera la ropa al suelo

Paul, se había desnudado, y así se encontraba, completamente desnudo con poco pudor, delante de Mark, enseguida, se tapó, pero a Mark ya le dio tiempo de mirar a Paul de arriba a bajo, deteniéndose allí donde quería fijarse más, se agachó sonrojado y cogió la ropa

-Perdón…-murmuró

Paul sonrió, y se dio cuenta de algo, podía poner la mano en el fuego, de que Mark sentía algo por él, algo, que no era amistad. Mark se levantó con la ropa en la mano, seguía con las orejas coloradas.

-To...Toma-dijo Mark nervioso.-Vís…Vístete

-Mark...-dijo Paul, y le levantó la cabeza cogiéndole de la barbilla

-¿Qué?-preguntó alzando la cabeza, e intentó permanecer irónico.

-¿Me quieres?-le preguntó Paul

Mark no respondió, no se atrevía ha hacerlo, no se atrevía a decirle que no, le estaría mintiendo y no quería hacer eso. No quería mentirle, quería gritarle que sí, pero no se atrevía cual era la razón, tampoco sabía porque lo preguntaba. Así que no sabía que decir.

Volvió a la realidad, cuando sintió los labios de Paul sobre los suyos. Aquellos labios dulces, cálidos, que había soñado tantas veces con saborear. Continuó el beso, con pasión, bajó las manos ha su cintura y atrayéndolo hacia él.

-¡Papi!-dijo Gracie

Mark se separó de Paul y rió.

-Voy.-dijo en voz alta y se separó de Paul.- ¿Tú me quieres?-le preguntó

Paul asintió, Mark sonrió.

-Yo también.-dijo Mark, y salió del baño, cerrando la puerta tras el

Paul sonrió pronunciadamente, acababa de saber que aquel hombre que le causaba un revoleteo en el estómago, le quería, y no le molestó, eso le hizo más feliz, pues, quería estar con él.

Mark atendió a su hija hasta que se volvió a dormir, Paul salió del baño y miró a Mark.

-¿Te quedas a dormir aquí?-preguntó Mark

-Dudo que quepamos en la cama los tres.-respondió señalando a Gracie sonriendo.-Al llegar, también reservé una habitación, mañana nos vemos.

-Pues adiós…-dijo Mark sonriendo

Paul se acercó a él, le besó y se fue. Feliz y contento.

Sobre las nueves, Mark se despertó y tardó en recordar el porque se sentía también, en seguida lo recordó, y se pasó un dedo por los labios, recordando el beso de aquel hombre al que amaba.

Despertó a su hija se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar, encontrándose allí a Paul. Este los saludó con la mano y sonrió a Mark, una sonrisa única, que el jamás había visto en su rostro.

-Buenos días, Mark y Gracie.-dijo.-Gracias por dejarme la ropa ayer Mark, te la daré lavada y planchada.

-No tienes por qué darlas hombre.-dijo se sentó en la mesa al lado de Paul, sentando a su hija a su izquierda.- ¿Y bien? ¿Marchas hoy para San Antonio?-preguntó

-Si quieres, podría quedarme en Houston…-dijo con un ligero rintintín

-Por supuesto que quiero.-reafirmó Mark.-Pero...Tendríamos que dejar dormida a esta…-comentó

-Tranquilo, me pasaré por tu casa esta noche. A una hora en la que seguro, ella estará durmiendo.-le dijo Paul, acto seguido le apretó el hombro y se fue, no le esperó, su vuelo salía con una hora de diferencia.

Mark sonrió y vio marcharse a Paul. Desayunaron y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, al llegar a la casa, Mark estaba nervioso. Podría estar seguro, de que aquella noche, sería su "Noche de Sexo". Era por eso que estaba nervioso, nunca lo había hecho con un hombre, pero se podría imaginar, como hacerlo de manera dulce, para que ambos, estuvieran en la gloria.

Comieron, y pasaron la tarde viendo "Encantada" una película que se había empeñado en ver su hija, y el no se pudo negar, además, admitió de que Patrick Dempsey, tenía su punto.

Terminó de dar de cenar a Gracie y la acostó, se quedó dormida enseguida, estaba rendida, tras esa cena. Mark se fue al salón esperando a Paul, este no se hizo de rogar, y a los pocos minutos de haber encendido el televisor, llegó.

Paul llamó suavemente a la puerta, se había vestido con un traje de camisa blanca y chaqueta negra. Sonriente, llevaba una bolsa con el logotipo de una farmacia, en su mano.

Mark le abrió la puerta, sonriente.

-No tendrías que haberte arreglado tanto…-murmuró _"Tampoco es que te vaya a durar mucho la ropa…" _pensó

-Quería estar presentable.-le dijo Paul sonriendo

Mark le dejó el paso a Paul y le miró la bolsa con interés. Paul se dio cuenta y se la entregó, Mark sacó el contenido, alzando una ceja.

-Fresa, mora, limón…-comentó y se echó a reír-Que…Precavido

-Siempre.-le dijo, y le cogió de la nuca para besarle.

Aquella noche, Mark sucumbió a los placeres de Paul y viceversa, se pasaron la noche disfrutando el uno del otro, en todas sus formas. Se durmieron al amanecer, se querían mucho, demasiado.

Paul despertó el primero, no estaba cansado, para nada. Aquello, podría decir, que le había llenado de fuerzas. Observó a Mark durante unos minutos y fue ha preparar el desayuno para los tres. Bajó con un pantalón de un pijama que encontró y se puso a cocinar.

Mark oyó ruido abajo, se estirazó y sonrió al techo. Recordó todo lo que había hecho esa noche, sonrió más pronunciadamente. Se sentía feliz. Se despertó y tras ponerse el pantalón del pijama, despertó a su hija y bajó con ella.

Paul sonrió al verle entrar en la cocina, se aproximó a él y le besó. Mark se sonrojó y miró a la niña, para comprobar su reacción, esta le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Papá y Paul somos amigos…-murmuró Mark a la niña


	5. Chapter 5

-Eso no e verdá...-dijo la niña-¡Sois novios!-gritó

Paul rió, y rió más al ver a Mark colorado.

-Eres una niña muy lista tú…-dijo Paul tocando la nariz de la niña.-Tú sabes que tu papá y yo somos muy amigos… Y tienes razón, papá y yo somos novios.

-Sí…-dijo Mark-¿Y tú que piensas? ¿Te gusta que papá tenga novio?-

-¡Sí! ¡Así tengo otro papi!-dijo ella sonriendo, y alzó sus brazos a Paul

Este la cogió y le besó la frente, sonriendo. Mark rió y besó a Paul. La niña sonreía. Desayunaron en silencio, y tras recoger las cosas y vestirse, Paul se marchó, debía de estar por la tarde el lunes, para el show del martes.

Mark no quería que se fuera tan pronto, pero el trabajo, era el trabajo. Sonó el teléfono Mark fue a cogerlo, al otro lado, le respondió su suegra.

-¡Hola Mark!-le dijo-¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien.-respondió él, en parte se pregunta porque le habrían llamado.-¿Y ustedes?

-Oh, John y yo estamos bien, ¿cómo está Gracie?-preguntó-Nos gustaría verla

-Oh…Pues…Cuando queráis…-respondió Mark

-¿El miércoles estarás en casa?-preguntó Alice.

-No. Estaré en San Diego, rodando un show.-le respondió

-¿Y el de la semana que viene?-preguntó de nuevo

-Tampoco, estaré toda la semana en Reino Unido, rodando varios shows allí.-respondió Mark haciendo cuentas.

-No es conveniente que una niña de 3 años viaje tanto.-dijo Alice

-Lo sé, pero no tengo con quien dejarla…-respondió Mark

-Bien… Pues, adiós, a ver si quedamos para verla…-dijo Alice

-Adiós.-respondió el

Noviembre, pasó volando y entró en Diciembre casi sin notarse. Mark seguía llevándose a su hija a los shows, no le gustaba aquella idea de que una niña viajara tanto, pero no tenía con quien dejarla.

Iban paseando por la calle, buscando adornos de Navidad, Mark estaba con tantos ánimos, que se veía con ganas de celebrarla aquel año.

Pasaron por una tienda de animales, donde Gracie, se enamoró de un cocker pequeñito que había en un escaparate. Insistió para que su padre la bajara al suelo, y fue corriendo a pegarse al cristal para verlo más de cerca.

-¡Papi! ¡Yo quiero!-le dijo saltando

Mark sonrió y vio al perro, era de color canela y miraba con curiosidad a su hija.

-Pídeselo a Papa Noel.-dijo Mark sonriente, se acercó a su hija para ver el perro de más cerca.-Seguro que te lo trae

-¡Está bien!-dijo feliz.- ¡En cuanto lleguemos a casa, le escribes la carta Papi!

-Está bien.-dijo Mark riendo

La niña estaba impaciente, tenía ganas de llegar a casa para escribir rauda y veloz, la carta a Santa Claus.

Al llegar a casa, y tras dejar los adornos dentro, llegó un cartero.

-¿Mark Calaway?-preguntó

-Soy yo.-afirmó Mark

-Bien. Tome.-le dijo, y le entregó un sobre certificado de los juzgados.

Mark lo cogió y tras firmar un papel que le tendía el cartero, cerró la puerta y entró a leerlo.

-Oh… ¡Hola!-dijo Paul entrando con la niña de este en brazos

Paul y Mark vivían juntos desde aquel momento, a escondidas, el único que sabía de su relación era Shawn, y fue porque Paul se lo tuvo que contar para que no fuera a espiarle del porque se había mudado de ciudad.

Mark saludó a Paul con un beso, y se sentó en el sofá a leer la carta. En ella, leyó algo que jamás quería leer.

En ella decía lo siguiente:

"_Mark L. Calaway, ha sido citado para comparecer ante el juicio por la custodia de su hija Gracie E. Calaway, la cual, es demandada por los señores, John y Alice Pools. Dicho juicio, se llevará acabo el día 21 de Diciembre, en el Juzgado Nacional de Utah a las 12.00 del medio día._

_Cordialmente:_

_Shmuel Zaircoski" _

Mark releyó la carta varias veces, no se lo creía, no se podía creer que sus ex suegros, le quisiera quitar a su hija. Era su hija. Mark emitió un ruido extraño, una mezcla de un sollozo y un gruñido.

Paul se acercó por detrás de Mark, y le acarició el hombro.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó

Mark no contestó, le entregó la carta para que la leyera el mismo.

-No…Dime que esto no es verdad…Dime que te estas adelantando mucho al día de los inocentes…-dijo Paul

Mark negó con la cabeza, vio a su hija como se sentaba en el suelo para ver la tele, tenía una mala sensación, y era aquella, de que estaba seguro de que la iba a perder.

Los días hasta el juicio pasaron volando, buscaron al mejor abogado que encontraron, pero incluso él, no le dio muchas posibilidades. En los juzgados, se encontraron a sus suegros, Mark puso una cara de asco y no se acercó mucho, puso a su hija en el suelo, pues quería ir a verlos.

La niña corrió hacia ellos y abrazó a sus abuelos con cariño. Mark contemplaba de lejos, Paul desde atrás de Mark. Mark, sentía rabia, impotencia, al saber que no iba ha poder hacer nada por que su hija de quedara con él. Entró al baño, necesitaba refrescarse la cara.

Cuando entró, se aferró al lavabo, se miró al espejo y este le devolvió una mirada triste y acusadora. Se mojó la cara y se la secó con papel. Paul apareció reflejado en el espejo y Mark se sobresaltó.

-Que…Silencioso eres…-comentó con media sonrisa.

-Siempre lo soy.-dijo acercándose a él.-¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy…-dijo Mark, le hubiera gustado decir "bien" pero no se sentía bien, se sentía fatal.-Estoy.

Paul se acercó a él y lo abrazó, reconfortándole, se separó lo justo y le besó. Mark prosiguió el beso, porque lo necesitaba, porque en ese momento necesitaba cariño.

La puerta del baño se abrió y se cerró, dejando ver como parte del ex suegro de Mark se iba por la puerta.

Mark emitió un bufido.

-Tranquilo…-le murmuró Paul a sus labios

Este asintió, le dio un pequeño beso y salió por la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver allí a varios de sus compañeros, en los que estaban Matt, Adam, Glen y Shawn.

-Ahí va…Cuanta gente…-comentó intentando sonar alegre

-Estamos aquí para apoyarte, y por si hay que declarar a tu favor.-explicó Adam

-Gracias…-dijo Mark, alegre de ello

El juicio comenzó, el abogado de sus ex suegros, presentó el porque quería la custodia para sus clientes, y lo mismo hizo el abogado de Mark. El juez, pidió un receso, para que un psicólogo hablara con la niña.

Mark se levantó y fue a la entrada seguido de Paul y los demás.

-Venga, relájate, esto va ha salir bien…-le dijo Glen

-No Glen-afirmó Mark.-Lo tengo perdido, no me van ha dar a mi hija.

Pasó las dos horas de receso, lentamente, como si de días se tratase. Una vez todos se hubieron colocado donde estaba, volvió a comenzar el juicio.

-Bien…Según me ha dicho el psicólogo, Gracie Calaway, no tiene ningún trastorno con los viajes que hace con su padre, además de que ella quiere estar con su él….-explicó el juez revisando

-¡ES HOMOSEXUAL!-gritó su ex suegro desesperado


	6. Chapter 6

Toda la sala se volvió en un ¡Oh! De asombro, Paul y Mark se sonrojaron, pero no bajaron la vista. No se sentían avergonzados por ello. El juez levantó la vista de los papeles que miraba, y miró a John.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó

-¡Qué es homosexual! ¡Mariquita! ¡Gay! ¡Cómo se diga! ¡Pero está saliendo con él!-dijo y señaló a Paul.-Los he visto besándose en el baño

El ¡Oh! De la sala, fue mayor, por los compañeros de trabajo que allí había, que exceptuando Shawn, nadie sabía nada.

-¿Es eso verdad?-preguntó el juez, dirigiéndose a Mark

-Sí.-afirmó este mirándole fijamente

-Bueno… ¿Y que?-le dijo el juez dirigiéndose a John.-Eso no es relevante.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Cómo va a cuidar de una niña alguien que se acuesta con otros hombres?-dijo

-Eso es irrelevante, la orientación sexual no importa en el modo de criar un hijo.-le espetó el juez.-El fallo de la justicia la daré mañana a las doce. Pueden retirarse.

Mark suspiró y se levantó, le estrechó la mano a su abogado, salió en silencio, y se apoyó en la pared, al lado de la puerta de los juzgados. Le lanzó una mirada de odio a sus ex suegros cuando salieron, y suspiró al ver acercarse a sus compañeros. Paul, fue el primero que se acercó a él y le besó, Mark se sonrojó un poco, y siguió el beso, sin quitar las manos que tenía detrás de la espalda.

-Todo saldrá bien.-dijo Paul, separándose un poco.-Créeme.

-Eso espero…-murmuró Mark en los labios de Paul, este se separó de él, y no pudo evitar mirar a sus compañeros.-Bueno… ¿Qué decís?

-¿Nosotros? ¿De que?-preguntó Matt alzando una ceja

Mark levantó otra ceja, dando a entender lo obvio, Paul echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

-Ah… Pues muy bien que está-dijo Matt encogiéndose de hombros.- El amor es el amor ¿no?

-Supongo…-dijo Mark con media sonrisa

Todos salieron de los juzgados, Paul y Mark cogidos de la mano, no les importaba para nada el que pudieran decir. Fueron a un bar, donde Mark invitó a todos a cerveza.

Mark y Paul volvieron a casa, entraron y Mark abrazó a Paul por detrás. Paul echó la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de ello. Mark empezó a darle besos en el cuello, Paul suspiró.

-Greace no está, no hay nadie más… ¿Qué te parece sí…?-le dijo al oído

-Uhms… Me gusta tú idea…-dijo Paul sonriendo

Esa noche, como tantas otras. Mark, hizo que Paul llegara al cielo, sintiéndose ambos rendidos, exhaustos, felices. Mark abrazó a Paul, y escuchó como emitía suaves ronquidos.

Mark, no podía dormir, se sentía bien al estar con Paul allí y así, pero, seguía preocupado, preocupado por su hija. Por lo que pudiera pasarle.

-Fallo de la custodia a favor de, Alice y John Pools.-dijo el juez y dio un mazazo a la mesa.

Mark cerró los ojos, y sintió como se le encogía el pecho, le habían quitado a una de las cosas que más quería en la vida. A la que estaría dispuesto a morir si hacía falta. El juez, en principio, iba ha otorgarle la custodia a él, pero el abogado de sus ex suegros, le hizo creer que iba ha ser una mala influencia el tanto viaje, y al final acabó cediendo.

Entre abrió los ojos un poco, para ver, como aquellas personas a la que había apreciado alguna vez, se iban con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Vamos…-dijo Paul y le tendió una mano

Mark la aceptó, y siguió a Paul allá donde lo llevara. Sintió las manos de sus compañeros apretarle el hombro, en señal de apoyo, no identificó quien era la de quien, no tenía ánimos para querer averiguarlo.

Salió de la sala, donde encontró a su hija, que enseguida, fue corriendo hacia él.

-¡Papi! ¿Nos vamos a casa?-le preguntó con efusividad

Mark se mordió el labio, e intentó no lagrimear.

-No… Tú te irás con los abuelos…-le dijo a la niña

-Tú vienes ¿verdá?-le preguntó Gracie

-No, Gracie… Tú te irás a vivir con los abuelos.-le dijo

-¡Pero yo quero ta contigo!-le dijo la niña

-No puede ser…Gracie… Ya volveré contigo ¿vale?-le dijo y le besó la frente, la abrazó, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.-Nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo.

Gracie abrazó a su padre fuerte, Mark disfrutó del abrazo, antes de entregársela a regañadientes a sus abuelos. Vio como se marchaba, la niña, miraba por encima del hombro y se despedía de su padre agitando su mano, hasta que desapareció por la puerta, y Mark no la vio más.

-Vamos… Te invito a comer…-le murmuró Paul al oído

Mark negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo hambre…-respondió

-Pues vamos a casa, pero hagamos algo…-le dijo Paul

-No… Voy ha pasear…-le dijo Mark, y salió a andar, seguido de Paul.-Solo, por favor…-pidió

Paul se paró, y asintió con la cabeza, le dio un beso, tan solo un roce, Mark, solo permitió eso y vio como salía por la puerta. Mark, estuvo toda la tarde dando paseos, en la tienda de animales, estuvo casi una hora viendo por el escaparate al cocker que había visto su hija.

Le dolía el alma, el orgullo, la sensación de que el no ejercer como padre lo minara como persona.

Regresó a casa bien entrada la noche, con una borrachera del quince. Vio a Paul dormido en el sofá y tras besarle en la frente, subió tambaleándose a su habitación, se tiró en la cama y durmió.

El amanecer, despertó Mark. Apretó los ojos, le dolía la cabeza y la luz que entraba por la ventana, hacía que le doliera más.

Paul subió las escaleras, y vio a Mark moviéndose.

-Hola… ¿Cuándo llegaste?-le preguntó Paul acercándose a la cama

-De madrugada…-murmuró y se tapó los ojos con una mano

-Hueles a alcohol…-le dijo Paul oliéndole el rostro

-Volví borracho.-respondió Mark

-¿Cómo estás?

-Me duele la cabeza

-Resaca-acertó Paul

-Supongo…-dijo Mark y se levantó agarrándose la cabeza

-Tómate algo…-le dijo Paul, mirándole, preocupado

-Voy ha ducharme… A ver si me despejo… Luego me tomaré algo.-le dijo y se metió en el baño

Paul miró la puerta cerrada, preocupado, no creía que la mejor manera de afrentar aquello fuera el alcohol. Bajó, y esperó a Mark abajo, al rato, este apareció en la cocina. Paul, le había dejado sobre la mesa el desayuno y un analgésico.

Este se tomó el desayuno y dicho medicamento, ante la atenta mirada de Paul.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó este limpiándose la boca mirando fijamente a Paul

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó Paul

-Bien, he perdido la custodia de mi hija, pero bien.-dijo mirándole fijamente

-¿Seguro?-preguntó con una ceja alzada Paul

-Por supuesto, no volveré a ver a mi hija. ¿Qué le puedo pedir ahora al mundo?-preguntó irónicamente

Paul negó con la cabeza, y enterró la cabeza en sus manos. Apretó sus sienes, y levantó la vista.

-Mañana es Nochebuena…-le dijo Paul

-No tengo familia con quien celebrarla…-le respondió Mark

-Me tienes a mí, y yo te quiero presentar a mi familia.-le dijo Paul

-No tengo cuerpo para fiestas…-le dijo Mark

-Por favor… Te vendrá bien algo en lo que abstraerte…-le dijo Paul

Mark se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta, para entrenar. Tanto él como Paul, tenían todos los días libres del mes hasta pasado año nuevo, todos los años, se hacían sorteos para saber quienes libraban en Navidad, y les había tocado a ellos entre otros.

El día siguiente, fue como el otro, apenas se dirigieron la palabra, pero Paul, logró convencer a Mark para que ambos fueran ambos a cenar a casa de los Levesque.

-Cambia el gesto por favor…-pidió Paul mirando el gesto de total indiferencia que tenía Mark

-¿Tus padres saben lo nuestro?-preguntó Mark mirándole de reojo

-Sí. Le dije que salía con otra persona, y que esta me hacía más feliz que una mujer…-le dijo Paul

-¿Y que te dijeron?-preguntó Mark interesado

-Ah… Nada, que se les presentara a mi novia… Creo que no acabaron por entenderlo…-dijo Paul rascándose la cabeza

Mark dibujó en su rostro media sonrisa, divertido. Paul sintió en parte un alivio por ello, al menos, no todo el buen humor que tenía Mark, estaba minado. Paul senior abrió la puerta, iba ataviado con un traje oscuro, y corbata llamativa.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Otra vez fue mamá quien te eligió la corbata?-le preguntó Paul mirándole divertido.

-Paul…-dijo y dio pasos hacia él

-Papá, ¿cómo estás?-le preguntó este abrazándole

-Oh yo bien… Tú madre está en la cocina, con el pavo liada…-explicó Paul Sr.

-Iré a verla…-dijo Paul.-Papá, te presento a Mark… Esto… Mi pareja.-dijo rojo

-¡Oh! ¡Así que tú eres la pajera de mi hijo! ¡Encantado, encantado!-dijo Paul Sr., fue hacia Mark y le abrazó.- ¡Joan! ¡Un hijo gay! ¡Que ilusión!-comentó y tras deshacerse del abrazo de Mark, entró en la cocina para contárselo a su esposa

Paul miró a Mark con una ceja alzada, y este se rió.

-Vaya con tu padre… Veo que le ha hecho ilusión…- comentó divertido

-Ya veo…-dijo Paul impresionado

-Adentro "Village People" tus padres esperan…-dijo Mark, puso las manos en la cintura de Paul, y le guió hacia dentro.

Paul rió y se dejó guiar. Acabaron en la cocina, donde estaba la madre de Paul, una señora bajita, en comparación a su hijo y marido, iba ataviada con un vestido rojo carmesí, y con un delantal de Papás Noeles, y adornos varios.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Paul! ¡Tú padre me lo acaba de decir! ¡Que alegría!-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se abrazó a su hijo y le plantó sendos besos en las mejillas, llenándoselas de carmín

-¡Oh mamá! ¡Vamos! ¡Que no tengo 15 años!-dijo Paul, sonrojado y fingiendo molestia

-¡Oh! ¡Joven! ¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó mirando a Mark

-Mark, señora.-respondió el susodicho y se agachó un poco para que la mujer pudiera abrazarlo.

-¡Por dios! ¡Llámame Joan! Eres de la familia ¿no?-dijo ella feliz

-Eso espero…-respondió Mark

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Paul Sr.-Vamos, hay que celebrarlo

-Papá por dios…-comentó Paul, ahora, un poco avergonzado.

-Oh vamos…Paul… Es Nochebuena, también hay que divertirse…-dijo Mark sonriendo, y le plató un beso

Paul Sr., y Joan, sonrieron encantados. Paul se sonrojó, y miró con cara de reproche a Mark cuando se separó, este rió y aceptó la copa que le tendía su recién sabido suegro. Bebieron, y al poco se sentaron a cenar, durante ella, hablaron sobre cosas variadas, de cómo se conocieron y de los gustos de Mark, donde trabajaba… Quedaron un poco sorprendidos al ver que era de la misma empresa, hasta que Joan, preguntó si Mark tenía familia.

Este no contesto, la pregunta, se le clavó como un puñal que se le hundió en el pecho.

-¿Y bien Mark? ¿Tienes familia?-volvió a preguntar

Mark cerró los ojos, no quería contestar, temía berrear.

-Mamá… Cambiemos de tema por favor…-dispuso Paul

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que está solo?-preguntó Paul Sr.

-Sí.-acabó respondiendo Mark con voz ronca.-Estoy solo, la única familia que tengo ahora es su hijo y a ustedes.-intentó decir amable

Esto, complació a los padres de Paul y sonrieron volviendo a sus platos. El resto de la cena fue casi igual, comieron, bebieron y rieron. Mark reía forzadamente, aquella pregunta le quitó las ganas de fiesta.

Los días de diciembre pasaron rápido, y cuando llegó Enero apenas varió el tiempo. Mark y Paul volvieron al trabajo y como de costumbre, al viajar tanto se veían poco. Paul temía alejarse de Mark, pues pensaba que este pudiera hacer cualquier locura, y por eso intentaba pasar el máximo tiempo con él.

Mark, el viajar de nuevo le hacía más llevadero lo del no tener a su hija consigo. Aún así, se sentía solitario.

De todas maneras, el no tener a Paul al lado, le hacía pensar en tomar una decisión, la más importante que creía que podía tener en su vida. Dejar el Wrestling y cambiar su pasión a la lucha, por la pasión a la familia.

Antes de que Febrero entrara tímidamente en el calendario, Mark, habló con Mcmahon, tenía la decisión tomada, no lo había hablado con nadie y ya llegó la hora de hacerlo con quien le gestionaba su contrato.

-Bien Mark…Dime, que deseas.-dijo Mcmahon sentándose en su sillón e indicándole a Mar con la mano para que se sentara enfrente.

Mark tomó asiento e inspiró para poder hablar relajado.  
-Vince… Quisiera preguntarte cuando se acaba mi contrato…-dijo Mark sin rodeos

-De eso quería hablar contigo, tú contrato acaba en marzo, el mismo día de Wrestlemania y me gustaría saber cuando firmaras el próximo…-dijo Vince buscando los papeles del contrato de Mark

-Vince, no voy ha firmar otro contrato.-dijo Mark serio

-¿Qué? Estás de broma, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo que no vas ha firmar otro contrato?-preguntó Vince atónito

-No voy ha seguir luchando… Lo he decidido… Quiero volver a tener a mi hija conmigo… Sé que esa forma, es la única con la que conseguiré su custodia…

Vince miró a los ojos de Mark, estos le devolvieron una mirada serena, triste porque iba ha dejar una de las cosas que le hacía sentirse feliz, a gusto consigo mismo, pero por otra parte seguro de lo que iba ha hacer, de que sabía que aquello era lo mejor.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Vince mirándole atentamente

-Segurísimo.-dijo Mark asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bien… Es tu decisión y la respeto, se nos irían unos de los mejores luchadores… Lo sabes ¿verdad?-preguntó Vince

-Lo sé, pero yo quiero volver con mi hija.-dijo Mark

-Tranquilo. No voy hacerte cambiar de opinión. Entrarás en el Hall of Fame de este año, y en Wrestlemania, podrías perder, para así retirarte.-le dijo Vince

-Me parece buena idea.-contestó Mark, feliz de que su jefe no intentara hacerle cambiar de opinión

-Bien… Lo comentaré con los guionistas… ¿Quién quieres que sea tu contrincante?-preguntó Mcmahon-Podría ser Paul…-sugirió

-Eh… ¿Por qué tendría que ser Paul?-preguntó Mark, pues el tono que había usado Mcmahon le había dejado dudando

-No sé… Estáis juntos ¿no? Podría ser él…-dijo Vince encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabe?-preguntó Mark, sonrojado y sorprendido

-Oh vamos, no hace falta que te sonrojes.-dijo Vince riendo.-No os voy ha despedir…. Pues… Soy vuestro jefe, ¿lo recuerdas? Lo sé todo…

-Ah… Bien…-dijo Mark sorprendido

-Bien, dime; ¿qué te parece la idea de lo de Paul?-preguntó Vince

-No… No sé, no quiero que se ocupe de esa "responsabilidad". Además, él, aún, no sabe nada…-explicó Mar

-Oh… Bien… Pues coméntaselo y ya me dirás, si no es él, podría ser David, o Glen… ¿Qué te parece?-preguntó Vince

-Bien… Hablaré con él.-dijo Mark.-Gracias Vince.-le dijo y le estrechó la mano

-De nada hombre, eres el mejor, que menos que ayudarte en todo lo posible.-dijo Vince sonriendo

-Gracias de nuevo.-dijo Mark, y se fue


	8. Chapter 8

Vince sonrió, viendo como su mejor luchador se iba, y no le importaba demasiado.

Mark fue ha su casa, y soltó las cosas, ese día, Paul tenía que llegar de RAW, aprovecharía para contárselo.

Preparó la cena, cuando la hubo servido Paul apareció por la puerta.

-Dios…Tanto vuelo para allí, para allá…Voy ha acabar en el asilo…-murmuró Paul soltando las maletas en la entrada

Mark rió y se fue hacia Paul, le besó. Paul le agarró ambos lados de la cabeza y prosiguió el beso, metiendo la lengua en su boca para explorarla con su lengua.

Se separaron al rato.

-Yo había preparado la cena… Pero puestos a pensar… Te ceno a ti…-le dijo Mark, y arrastró a Paul en la habitación.

Paul rió, se dejó llevar abrazando a Mark por la cintura.

La cena se quedó fría en la mesa, Mark y Paul ni tan siquiera la probaron.

-Te quiero…-le dijo Mark a Paul

Paul sonrió, tapó a ambos cuerpos desnudos y se tumbó de costado, posando un brazo en el torso de Mark.

-Yo también te quiero-le dijo Paul

Mark le acarició el pelo, con cuidado, sería mejor hablar.

-Voy ha dejar el Wrestling…-confesó

Paul levantó la vista al rostro de Mark.

-¿Seguro?-le preguntó.-¿Ya lo tienes decidido?

-Sí. Ya he hablado con Vince.-dijo Mark.-Que por cierto, sabe lo nuestro.-añadió

Paul se quedó boquiabierto.

-Anda…-dijo Paul-¿Cuándo te iras? ¿Qué año?

-Este marzo.-dijo Mark

Paul se incorporó.

-¿Cómo que en Marzo?-preguntó-¿El mes próximo?

-Sí.-dijo Mark.-Quiero irme.

Paul tragó saliva.

-¿Por qué te quieres ir?-preguntó

-Quiero tener la custodia de mi hija.-dijo Mark

Paul se quedó en silencio y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Y no puedes esperar?-preguntó Paul

Mark se levantó, liándose la sábana la cintura, no se esperaba aquella respuesta, si no un apoyo.

-No quiero esperar, la única manera de que mi hija esté conmigo, es dejando esto, y estoy dispuesto ha hacerlo por ella.-respondió de mal humor.

Paul le miró, y dijo unas palabras de las que posiblemente se arrepentiría.

-No te a importado tu hija nunca, ¿y te va ha importar ahora?

Mark se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué dices?-preguntó

Paul apretó los labios, y se puso la cara en las manos.

-No… Lo siento… Yo…-dijo en un murmullo

Mark respiraba agitado, rojo de rabia;

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué como tú no te preocupas en luchar por tu hija, yo tengo que dejarlo?-exclamó.- ¿No tengo yo derecho?

Paul se quitó las manos de la cara y miró con los ojos llorosos a Mark. Mark gruñó y se sentó en la cama.

-Lo siento ¿vale?-le dijo.-Pero esperaba que me apoyaras…

Paul tosió, se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de piernas.

-Y te apoyo… Lo siento… Pero creo que…-dijo Paul mirándose las piernas

Mark no dijo nada, se abrazó a él y este le devolvió el abrazo. Estuvieron un rato así, sin decir nada, limitándose ha abrazarse.

-Lo siento… Pero… Pero no me haré cargo de tu retiro, no puedo hacerlo…-dijo Paul al cabo de un rato

Mark le besó la cabeza, en parte decepcionado esperaba que lo hiciera él.

-Tranquilo…-acabó diciendo.-No importa, ya… Ya buscaré a otro.

-Lo siento… Pero… Lo que si quiero es presentarte en el Hall of Fame…-dijo Paul abrazándose a él

-Como quieras, eso es una semana antes que Wrestlemania…-comentó Mark.-¿Te elijo el traje?-preguntó con una sonrisa

Paul rió, besó a Mark y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él. Suspiró, se abrazó a él de nuevo y se durmió, al poco Mark también cayó rendido.

El tiempo pasó rápido, demasiado rápido para Mark y Paul. El combate que él tendría en Wrestlemania ya estaba decidido. Lucharía contra Kane en un "Burived match" y Kane ganaría, enterrándole así y "acabando" con él.

Aunque pareciera raro, en la página web de la WWE, se habló de él, y de que iba ha aparecer en el Hall of Fame de ese año, las entradas que había a la venta prácticamente volaron, en pocas horas se vendieron todas.

Mcmahon lo había anunciado por eso, por el dinero.

La noche de ese día llegó deprisa, Mark estaba nervioso al igual que Paul, que al final era quien le iba a presentar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nerviosos?-preguntó Mcmahon a Paul y Mark que se encontraban juntos

-Yo estoy histérico.-confesó Mark, haciéndole nuevamente el nudo de la corbata a Paul

Paul sonrió.

-Yo estoy un poco nerviosillo…-dijo

Mcmahon sonrió.

-Pues, tranquilizaros, que ya sabeís que no es nada.-le pidió

La relación entre Paul y Mcmahon, se vio arreglada desde que Paul comenzó a salir con Mark, a Mcmahon ya no le importaba.

-A ver si esto te relaja…-murmuró Paul y besó a Mark

Este continuó el beso, con suavidad, pero se fue tornando más y más pasional. Mcmahon se dio cuenta de que molestaba y se fue.

-Me he relajado un poco…-dijo Mark con una sonrisa.-Pero aún estoy algo nervioso…

Paul volvió a besarle, con pasión. Mark sonrió y continuó el beso, que acabó convirtiéndose en una guerra de lenguas.

-Mmm… Ya me he relajado…-dijo Mark dándole besos cortos

-Me alegro…-murmuró Paul con una sonrisa

La gala, comenzó a presentarla Mcmahon, primero nombraron a unas cuantas estrellas que hacía años que habían dejado aquello, luego llegó el turno de que Paul presentara a Mark.

-…Bueno…Y ahora os presento a un hombre que ha significado mucho para el Wrestling, y para mí.-el público se quedó extrañado al oír eso último.-"The Undertaker".

Sonó la música y el gong, con las luces, Mark apareció vestido con un traje de chaqueta, pero con su habitual presentación.

Paul sonreía, y aplaudía al igual que hizo todo el estadio.

Mark dio un pequeño discurso que se había preparado, agradeciendo todo ha todos, luego, no pudo evitar a hacer algo.

-¿He significado mucho para ti?-le preguntó volviéndose a Paul que estaba ha su lado.- ¿En qué?

Paul se sonrojó sin saber que decir. Mark sonrió de oreja a oreja y le plantó un beso. Paul se puso más rojo que antes, y el público se sumió en un: ¡OH!

Mark continuó el beso hasta que se acabó sin aire, luego se separó y el público estalló en aplausos. Mark se fue con una sonrisa dejando allí a Paul, también sonreía, pero de manera nerviosa.

-Bueno…-dijo nervioso y abanicándose con las tarjetas.-Después de este… Momento…-dijo.-Esto… Vince, ven, que no se que tengo que hacer…

Todo el público se echó a reír, al igual que algunos luchadores, Mcmahon también entró riendo, y Paul se marchó, iba ha buscar a Mark.

En cuanto entró en la zona donde no había cámaras, alguien lo agarró de la cintura y lo pegó a él.

-¿Has visto al público? Que contento…-comentó Paul besando a Mark

Mark asintió.

-Te quiero.-le dijo.-Te quiero mucho.

-Lo sé.-dijo Paul.-Yo también te quiero mucho.

La cena de la gala, pasó con algunas bromas y enhorabuenas a Paul y Mark. Tanto por su relación como por la retirada de este último. Llegaron al hotel, tarde, pero no tenían sueño. Paul se recostó en la cama y Mark se situó encima.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-le preguntó Paul a Mark.

Mark sonrió, le quitó la camisa y comenzó a besarle el torso.

-Me apeteció…-murmuró desde algún punto cercano al ombligo de su pareja.

Paul gimió con suavidad cuando Mark, hundió la lengua en su ombligo.

-¿Y los millones de personas que estaban viéndonos? Bueno… Más bien, viéndote…-dijo

-Bah…-dijo Mark, bajó un poco el pantalón de Paul y besó el bajo vientre.-Me da igual…

Paul gimió de nuevo ante esa acción, y buscó a Mark para besarle y desnudarle. Mark se dejó, sonriendo.

El premio no recibió atención por la noche, Paul y Mark quisieron dedicarse mutuamente esas atenciones. Óscar, que estaba en la habitación de al lado, miraba incrédulo los cuadros de la pared que se movían.

-A ver como les miro yo a estos a la cara mañana…-comentó en voz alta casi riendo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¡Papá!-exclamó la niña al ver a su padre

Mark se abrazó a su hija, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Wrestlemania ya había acabado y en dos días se había celebrado de nuevo el juicio, que ganó Mark. Sonriendo se abrazó a su hija, viendo como sus ex suegros, le decían de todo al abogado que les defendía.

Paul también sonreía, estaba allí con él al igual que media WWE. Incluso Mcmahon había ido a ver el juicio, aprovechando que el abogado lo había pagado él.

-Esto… Paul.-dijo Mark.-Gracie te quiere dar una cosa.

Gracie sonrió, y tal como se lo había enseñado su padre mientras habían estado solos en el descanso del juicio.

Le dio una cajita, dentro, había un anillo de plata.

-¿Te quieres casar con papi?-le preguntó la niña

Mark sonrió y miró a Paul, que estaba sorprendido.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero casarme con papi!-le dijo y besó a Mark.

Los de la empresa, que no se habían ido, estallaron en aplausos y en grito de: ¡VIVA LOS NOVIOS!

Mark y Paul salieron de los juzgados, cada uno cogía una mano de la niña. Felices.

Se casaron en California, recién estrenada la ley fueron a los juzgados, todos iban muy arreglados, había un gran número de personas de la WWE, todos los familiares, tanto de Paul como de Mark se encontraban. Gracie y Rose, estaban vestidas de damas de honor, y las dos se pasaron, parte de la llegada corriendo y jugando.

Mark leyó los votos que escribió a Paul y viceversa, se intercambiaron los anillos, los testigos, que eran seis, firmaron. Entre ellos se encontraban Stephanie, que no quería perderse aquello, Paul (un hermano de Mark), Glen, un amigo de Paul, Shawn, Pat Paterson y el hijo mayor de Mark, Gunner.

Tras la luna de miel, que fue en la Patagonia, sitio que pocos conocían y un bellísimo lugar que apreciar regresaron a Houston, Paul tenía más tiempo para disfrutar de su recien estrenado matrimonio, y ya que Steph tenía que estar unas semanas allí, le dejó a la niña. Mark y Paul disfrutaron como nunca de tener a las dos hijas suyas allí, e incluso, pensaron en adoptar los suyos propios.

-¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar, lo soñaba, pero no lo esperaba.-confesó Mark cuando iba cogido de la mano de Paul por el parque.

-Los desesos, algunos, se cumplen...-dijo este y le besó


End file.
